


this unruly heart of mine

by starryscorpios



Series: the scarlett/peacock agenda [1]
Category: Clue | Cluedo (Board Game)
Genre: 1950s, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Forbidden Love, Opposites Attract, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryscorpios/pseuds/starryscorpios
Summary: At the mansion that night, Miss Scarlett and Mrs. Peacock's alibis were... not your average alibi. When questioned about it, well, they had to find some sort of cover because what really happened...They can't tellanyone.





	this unruly heart of mine

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi idk how maybe people are going to ready this but! hi i'm a rarepair shipper of these two in clue and i'm here to spread my agenda!
> 
> title is unruly heart from the original broadway cast of the prom!

For the first time in her life, Miss Scarlett felt free. She was away from all of the glitz and glamour of Hollywood. The lights and the cameras and the screaming fans can get a bit tiring, especially considering she was carrying a huge secret. She yearned to tell her friends but she couldn't, knowing how they'd react.

On the other hand, Mrs. Peacock was experiencing the same stress. She and her soon-to-be ex-husband got into an argument because she was losing interest in him if she had had any at all. He was threatening divorce, and Mrs. Peacock really didn't seem to mind. Her husband was outraged by this and left in a rage, slamming the door behind him after he did so.

The party was a bit of a bore at first, with nothing really happening. Mr. Boddy was making his rounds as per usual, and Miss Scarlett was the elite socialite she always was. She twirled her hair and sipped at her drink in that Hollywood-esque way, holding herself in a superiority complex sort of way. Mrs. Peacock (soon to be Miss Peacock) rolled her eyes at the blonde bombshell. Sure she was gorgeous, provocative, and all around attractive but that doesn't mean she can just steal Ms. Peacock's thunder. Peacock had always been the life of the party, and she was NOT going to let Scarlett take her spot.

Miss Scarlett knew she was getting on Peacock's nerves. She smirked, watching the woman in blue attempt to schmooze her way into the pockets of the other attendees. Scarlett watched with admiration as Peacock wined and dined, using her words to gain support from the other guests. Scarlett approached Peacock with a sly grin on her face. "I see you hard at work, Mrs. Peacock," Scarlett perceived, her expression reflecting smugness.

"Well, Miss Scarlett," Ms. Peacock bit. "I must be working hard if I am to stand a chance against _you."_ She glared at Scarlett, her stomach churning. Why was she feeling things? Why was she feeling _these_ things? It was not natural for these feelings to exist and yet... Could Scarlett really be that attractive up close? Could the way her hair curled really be that impressive? Could her red lips really seem that kissable? _No,_ Peacock scolded. _It is unnatural and wrong. She's not someone you're into. It's just anger manifesting in an unusual way._

"You? Stand a chance against me?" Scarlett scoffed. "Please, Peacock, don't overestimate yourself." She waved a gloved hand at the woman, stifling a laugh. "You can go back to your 'wining and dining' now, Peacock. You will realize your place soon enough." With that, Scarlett spun, her blonde curls bouncing, and sashayed away, her laugh echoing with each step. Ms. Peacock felt a raging fire burn on inside her, and she needed to do something about it.

Elsewhere, Scarlett was effortlessly flirting with everyone and having a good time doing it. She was trying to get the newest role, brought to her attention by Mr. Green (son of Reverend Green), and she was looking for an in. He was writing the script and working with the director he wanted on the movie to work up an all-star cast for it. Scarlett needed this role to further her career and to show she was worthy for this lifestyle.

The tension in the room was unbearable, only to be disrupted by a gunshot. No one saw Ms. Peacock or Miss Scarlett immediately after the bullet, fearing for their lives. Ms. Peacock was looking around, searching for where the noise originated as Miss Scarlett was searching for Peacock. Once the blonde found the lady in blue, she glared, storming up to her. "What are you doing, Peacock?" She snapped.

"What are _you_ doing out here, Scarlett? Shouldn't you be running and hiding from whoever has that weapon?" Peacock huffed, crossing her arms. Footsteps followed them down the hall, and Scarlett pulled Peacock into the nearby closet to hide. The two of them reddened intensely as they stayed confined in the small space, barely moving as the footsteps passed. They exhaled after the noise was gone but didn't move.

"So, uh," Scarlett coughed, trying to ease the tension. "You can head out the door now."

"I know," Peacock exhaled, trying to work up the courage. "I need to tell you something first."

"Okay...? What is it?" An awkward silence fell before Peacock spoke up.

"I don't know how else to say this but," she took a deep breath, "you're really stunning, and I perhaps want to kiss you? I know it's wrong..." Scarlett shook her head, lifting Peacock's up gently.

"Stop beating yourself up," she mumbled, pressing her forehead to the other woman's. "It might be wrong, but that doesn't mean I don't feel the same." Peacock gazed up at Scarlett, waiting for her to say it was a joke. She never did.

"Wait, so you're saying..." She trailed off, hoping Scarlett knew what she was saying. The lady in red nodded. "This is a bad idea; if the others knew—"

"If the others knew, they'd hate us. Peacock, seriously, calm down." Scarlett took Peacock's hand. "Do you want to kiss me still?"

"Yeah..."

A few seconds later, their lips collided in a flurry of passion and impulse. The two of them pulled away with giddy smiles on their faces, knowing that it was more fun to live on the dangerous side. "So, Peacock, was it everything you wanted?"

"Oh yeah," she teased. "Now I have to go back to hating you for the others."

"Yeah, shouldn't be that hard, considering you can use the sexual tension to emphasize it."

"Are you free, say, after we solve the mystery of where that gunshot came from?"

"Hmm, let me check my schedule," Scarlett paused, checking a pretend watch on her wrist. "My schedule seems to be clear. See you around, _Peacock."_

"Yeah, you sure will be seeing me around," Peacock replied with a wink, pushing open the door to the closet and exiting with a smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thank you! red and blue gays feed the soul and i'm here to deliver the good content to you! feel free to comment and leave kudos! <3


End file.
